Running Away From Fate
by justanotherunknowngirl
Summary: McKenzie is living a lie. She is pretending to be a completely different person after her twin sister runnign away from crime and blaming it on McKenzie. After one year, she's finally setting down. But the truth always catches up with you, always.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Hey guys, so yes I am starting a new story, but I will be continuing my other, I just had this idea and I had to do it! It's a completely different type of story, but I love it, and I hope you do too! So please let me know what you think, or I won't continue the stories! Thanks! _

People use the world fake to describe people to pretend to be something their not, and it happens frequently, especially in high school. I guess you can call me an extreme fake. No I'm not pretending to be a virgin, or something as cliché as that. I'm pretending to be someone else completely. People call me McKenzie Samuels, but that's not my name. My birth certificate has been burned, and a new one has been forged, creating a new identity. You can say that I'm not your typical sixteen year old girl, dealing with the usual, yeah I'm dealing with zits, and hormones and all that fun stuff, but on top of that, I have to deal with something that sounds like it come out of Law and Order.

-FLASHBACK-

The cold December air flew against my cheeks, creating a pinching sensation all over my pale face. The wind blew against my body, rearranging my air as my hand flew up to catch my hat.

"This weather sucks."

I mumbled to myself as I listened to the clicking sound of my high-heeled boots hitting the smooth pavement under my feet. My eyes wandered to the sky, the midnight blue background highlighted the stars, shining brightly. My lips quivered in a smile as my feet took one step at a time. My small smile turned instantly into a scowl as I heard the sound of footsteps on top of the sound of my heels. Not wanting to be obvious, I turned around to see a man walking behind me, dressed in all black with his unruly hair blowing in the wind. The man shot me a knowing smirk as I turned back around and picked up my pace. This man could be completely harmless, but better be safe then sorry right? The steady sound of the man's all black shoes increased, signaling to me that he had began to jog.

"Shit."

My voice was a whisper against the steady growing wind, I turned around to see the man jogging faster and picked up my pace,

"Stop! I need to talk to you!"

The deep voice of the man in black carried in the wind. Suddenly I had a thought. This could be about my sister. I stopped suddenly, turning around and rudely retorted.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

I crossed my arms over my beige jacket, attempting to contain warmth.

"My name is Derek Smith, I'm a detective of the CIA, and I need to talk to you about your sister, Skyler Ferris?"

His eyes searched my face, obviously trying to find an ounce of recitation at the name, or at least a clue.

"Yes. What about her."

He looked at me intently; obviously he was on to me. I racked my brain for bullshit that could come out of my mouth to tell this guy, but my mind was blank. Awesome, now my brain decides to shut down?

"We found out some very disturbing secrets about her, stuff she did, and there was an anonymous tip that your were involved, could this be true?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, well I would tell you the truth, but I can't because I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

He chuckled and looking at me. I looked at with a sudden rush of confidence.

"Is something funny? Are you even going to tell me what my sister was accused of?"

He smirked, adjusting his long black trench coat.

"So if you have no idea what I'm talking about, you don't know that your identical twin blamed you for murder and ran away."

That shocked me, and Derek saw the split second of shock register on my face and smiled.

"So you really didn't know that. There are people looking for you Anna. People that will kill you, and its not like the movies. They will not hesitate; they will do it, when they find you. I'm not here to get you in trouble Anna. But your sister did some very bad things, and she's gone now, but that means everyone she screwed with, puts the blame on you."

My eyebrows furrowed. This is ridiculous. It's like a freaking CSI episode! I shook my head, trying to wrap my head around the situation I was in right now.

"This is crazy. I'm sorry, but I'm not my sister. We may look the same, but we are the exact opposite. What are you suggesting I do, because I don't know what your saying."

Pity fills his once cold eyes. Then all of a sudden, I understand.

"You have to leave Ohio, start over. Look different, pretty much become an entire different person. We have to leave at once."

I shook my head, the prickling sensation filling my eyes until drops spilled over and onto my rosy cheeks, a million questions filling my mind. But I knew that I didn't have time for questions, so I shook my head and followed Derek into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

-ONE YEAR LATER—

I groaned as a patch of sunlight shined into my tired eyes, I was exhausted. I had spent almost all night with Derek driving and making new forms and birth certificates for today. What's today? The first day of school in California. I move from place to place a lot and I pretend to be a different person every time, but I have never been to California. That's why yesterday I pretty much begged Derek that we make our next stop Cali. Derek's kind of like my Dad, he's permently assigned to my case, so he has to move everywhere with me, and my parents being dead and all, I really look up to him. Pushing my thoughts aside I groggily get out of bed and throw on a pair of jean shorts with a thin whit blouse. It's absolutely boiling outside, even though it's the middle of November. I guess that's Cali for you. I gathered the top of my hair and began curling it into wavy locks down to below my chest. If it was one thing about my old life I missed, it was defiantly not having to die my hair every few months. My hair is so damaged from the constant dye that sometimes it looks like straw. This new life my name's McKenzie and I have brown hair and blue eyes; it's a drastic change from my natural blonde hair and green eyes. I sigh loudly as I start my makeup, finishing wish a swipe of bright red lipstick. Red lipstick for me is like instant confidence; I always wear it to a new school. I slouch down the stairs making my way to the small table in the kitchen.

"Hey sleepy head, get much sleep?"

Derek poked at me with the fork he was using to make eggs.

"Not really, I don't usually sleep on the first nights in a new place."

My voice was raspy from lack of sleep, and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but we got to go over the basics before you leave for school."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, giving him the puppy dog look. I hated doing this.

"Do we have to? I mean come on, I've done it millions of times, can I please just not do it now?

"No sorry, we have to. So, McKenzie where are you from?"

I answer without missing a beat.

"South Africa."

"Why don't you have an accent?"

I rolled my eyes. Its not like anyone is actually going to drill me with questions like this.

"I was born in South Africa, and moved to New York when I was 5."

He stares at me for a few seconds, before his face breaking out into a smile.

"Good. Your clear, go! "

I waved over my shoulder and headed out into the morning sun. You could hear the instinct flapping of my flip-flops hitting against my feet, but I could also hear the sound of whispering, and a figure darted past my eye. I turned fast, only to see nothing. U was just imagining it, right?

Wrong.


End file.
